DreamPix: Small Story
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: Andy's toys meet advanced toys known as Gorgonites, who defeated the Commando Elite toy soldiers six months prior. The soldiers have been repaired and must be kept from harming anyone. Crossover between Dreamworks' Small Soldiers and Pixar's Toy Story.
1. Commando Elite

Six toy soldiers were walking through an air vent in a building that they were infiltrating. These soldiers weren't ordinary. They had been blown up and rebuilt six months earlier. Now they were working for the U.S. military.

"The enemy is up ahead," Chip Hazard said.

They got to the end of the vent and found an exit. Down below, they could see a few people in a room.

"Gorgonites!" Kip Killigan said.

At least that's what they believed the people were. The people in the room were rebels. The Commando Elite had been sent to South America after being blown up by Gorgonite toys who befriended a human boy. The military made the decision to repair the Commando Elite toys. They got them to believe that the South American rebels were allies of the Gorgonites.

"Now!" Chip ordered.

The six soldiers jumped out of the vent and landed on two of the rebels.

"Where are the Gorgonites?" Link Static asked.

"Que?" one of the rebels said.

"I don't know what they're saying!" Brick Bazooka said.

"I found a toolbox!" Nick Nitro said.

"Let's throw all we've got at the targets!" Butch Meathead said.

Each of the soldier grabbed either a wrench or a hammer. Brick, Butch, and Chip hit three rebels in their legs with hammers. Link, Nick, and Kip hit three other rebels with wrenches.

"Aye!" they cried.

All six of the rebels sat down and raised their arms up. They were surrendering. Link got out a walkie-talkie.

"Mission accomplished."

U.S. military officers entered the building afterward and took the rebels away.

"Good job, guys," one of them said. "That's the last of these guys. Six months of this whole operation has paid off."

"What's next for us?" Chip asked.

"Pretty soon we'll be going back to America. We'll figure out what to do with you there."

"We can't leave now! We have to find the Gorgonites!"

The military officer stood there nervously. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Um, we intercepted a message and translated it into English. The Gorgonites are hiding somewhere back in the U.S. We'll figure out where they are when we get back home."

Chip Hazard saluted the officer, and he saluted him back. They left the facility and got some rest at their base for the night.


	2. Gorgonites

The next day, the Commando Elite rode aboard a U.S. military plane. Hours later, they were above the U.S. The soldiers were full of excitement.

"I can't wait to get home so that we can crush some Gorgonites," Brick said.

"They're gonna go down," Butch said.

"Shut up," Chip ordered. "I'm trying to hear."

Chip was up against the closed door to the cockpit where the pilots were speaking.

"So what are they doing with these little toys?" one of the asked.

"They're done," the other answered. "There's no use for them now. They've done all that we've wanted them to do. Pretty soon, these toys will be taken to a room where they'll be bombed. Nothing will be left of them."

Chip couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at the other soldiers.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Treason!" Chip answered. "They have planned to blow us up! They've probably been in league with the Gorgonites all along! I knew that that officer looked nervous yesterday."

"What are our orders?" Nick asked.

"I've suspected that there may have been traitors from the beginning," Chip said. "That is why I hid a parachute on this plane."

"Just one, sir?" Kip said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. We just need to open that door."

Chip opened up the parachute. All six soldiers held onto it. Chip got on top of Brick's shoulders, and Link climbed up to open the door. When it opened, all of them kept a firm grip on the parachute as the wind blew them away. They had no idea where the air would take them. They descended. As they got closer to the ground, they could see a place full of green grass. Some trees and a body of water were nearby. They were skidding across the ground before they let go of the parachute.

"I do not know where we are," Chip said. "At least we are still alive and strong. They have our weapons, so we'll have to rely on our fists. We better look around."

The Commando Elite searched around the park. One of the soldiers saw something familiar.

"Look over there, in the trees!" Kip said.

The rest of them looked over to the group of trees by the water and saw creatures that they hadn't seen since before they had left the country.

"Gorgonites!" Chip said. "After them!"

The soldiers ran to the trees where the Gorgonites were spotted. All six Gorgonites looked down.

"No!" Archer, the Gorgonite leader, cried. "They're back!"

These were the very same Gorgonites that had defeated the Commando Elite six months prior.

"Get down here, Gorgonite scum!" Butch said.

The Gorgonites climbed down the tree and ran away from the soldiers.

"You were supposed to freeze so that we could destroy you!" Chip said.

"Yeah, and you were supposed to stay dead and leave us alone," the one called Insaniac said.

The Gorgonites kept on fleeing. They ran past an old man who was setting up a game of chess on a table. He was too occupied to notice the animate toys. They looked back and saw that the soldiers were following them from a couple of yards away.


	3. Andy's Toys

"Help us Woody!"

A cowgirl and a horse were standing in the sand. A snake was about to attack them. There was nothing that Sheriff Woody could do. Not alone.

"Buzz! Save us!"

The space ranger known as Buzz Lightyear landed on the snake from above. He karate chopped it.

"Who's in charge of this snake?"

Woody and Jesse pointed in the direction of a robot.

"You may have stopped my snake, but you haven't stopped my shark!"

At that moment, a shark emerged from the sand.

"Yummy food!"

"Buzz, use your laser!"

The laser was activated, but a Mrs. Potato Head toy got in the way.

"Molly, I'm trying to play," Andy told his little sister, who was playing with Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head.

"I wanna play potato!" Molly said as she made Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead headbutt each other.

"Time to go, kids," their mother said. "Put the toys back in this box and then we can go home."

"Okay, Mom," Andy said.

He put Woody, Buzz, Jesse, Bullseye, Snake, Robot, Mr. Shark, and the Potato Heads in the box. As the box was closed, a man selling ice cream passed by.

"Mom! Can we get ice cream? Please!"

"Alright, Andy."

Andy, Molly, and their mother left the playground for a moment to go get ice cream. The box was left on the ground.

"Sand sharks?" Mr. Potato Head said. "Is it just me, or is Andy getting less creative?"

"He's almost nine, honey," his wife said.

"Come on, guys," Woody said. "We had fun, didn't we?"

"I enjoyed that session," Buzz said.

As they spoke, six unusual toys entered the box and closed it.

"Intruders!" Buzz said.

"Quiet," Archer said. "They are after us."

"Who's after you?" Jesse asked.

"The soldiers!"

The toys went silent when they heard Andy coming. He picked up the box of toys and held it under his left arm since his right hand was holding an ice cream cone.

"This box feels heavier than before."

Andy walked to the car and put the box on the backseat behind the driver's seat of the car. He left the door open when he went around the other side to strap Molly in. The soldiers entered through the open door and hid behind the backseats. After strapping Molly in, Andy went back around, closed the door, and sat on the seat. His mom got inside and drove the car away from the park.


	4. Andy's Room

When they got home, Andy brought the box of toys to his room. He looked at the clock. It was 5:00 P.M. This was the time that a family show was on.

"Mom! The show's starting."

"I'm turning on the TV," she said. "Put your toys away and come watch it out here with us."

"Okay."

Andy quickly dumped the toys onto his bed. He didn't notice the Gorgonites that were accompanying the toys that belonged to him. He closed the door behind him as he left the room. Now the toys could talk.

"That was close," Woody said. "He almost saw you guys!"

"What are you, crazy?" Jesse told the Gorgonites.

The other toys in the room walked close to the bed and looked up at the toys who had just arrived.

"What's going on?" Hamm said.

"Who's up there with you guys?" Rex asked.

"Strangers from the outside," said the three green alien squeeze toys that each had three eyes. "Wow."

"Identify yourselves!" Buzz demanded.

"We are the Gorgonites," Archer said.

"Why don't you come down here so we can meet you face-to-face?" Bo Peep asked.

The Gorgonites climbed down from the bed. Woody, Buzz, Jesse, Bullseye, Mr. Shark, Cnake, Robot, and the Potatoheads stayed on the bed. Lenny walked up to the Gorgonite known as Ocula and gazed up at his one eye. Rocky Gibraltar shook Slamfist's right hand and looked at the rock that was in the place of his left hand. The toy tape recorder named Mike looked at Freakenstein, who was part radio. Rex walked up to Punch-It, who was carrying a female frog-like Gorgonite with no legs.

"Are you dinosaur toys?" Rex asked.

"Are you kidding?" Insaniac said. "If we were dinosaurs, we would have gone extinct a long time ago! We've survived those commando suckers."

"What are you talking about?" Woody asked.

"Approximately six months ago," Archer began, "we fought a team of dangerous soldiers that were trying to destroy all of the Gorgonites. We were able to defeat them with the help of '_Alan. Now shut up'_."

That last part was a recording of a human boy's voice.

"After the battle, we sailed away on a ship in search of the land of Gorgon. The ship is back in the wilderness where we settled temporarily. Earlier today, the soldiers found us and chased us."

"So you thought you could sneak your way in here with those thugs on your tail?" Mr. Potatohead said.

Andy's miniature toy soldiers came out of their bucket.

"If there's a team of destructive soldiers tracking you," Sarge said, "then Andy and everyone else in this house could be in danger. This place is on lockdown as of right now. Nobody comes in or out. Men, let's move!"


	5. War Between Soldiers

When Andy was asleep that night, the Bucket O' Soldiers kept watch from the window in Andy's room. They could see shadowy figures through the window of the car in the driveway.

"The enemy's in the car," one of the soldiers whispered.

Woody climbed up and used Lenny to see that the Commando Elite soldiers were unlocking the car doors so that they could get out.

"They're coming, guys," Woody said.

"Guard the doors, everyone," Sarge ordered.

Buzz was the first to get to the front door of the house. The soldiers were coming through the dog door.

"Halt!" Buzz said. "You are not allowed here."

"We are after those pieces of Gorgonite scum!" Chip said. "They ought to be thrown into the mouth of a monster so that they can be digested for a thousand years."

The miniature soldiers got downstairs and surrounded the Commando Elite.

"You are dishonorable soldiers!" Sarge said. "No real soldier would try to kill toys as innocent as the ones you're trying to get to. They've done nothing wrong. You started this war! They were protecting themselves."

The Commando Elite didn't stop to listen. They began punching and kicking Sarge's men around. Buzz punched Chip and tried karate chopping him, but it missed. Chip got behind Buzz and pulled his arms back. Some of Sarge's men climbed on the rest of the Commando Elite soldiers. They were eventually able to shake them off. Chip threw Buzz against the wall, and the Commando Elite went upstairs to the door of Andy's room. Rocky put his body against the door so that they couldn't get in. The Gorgonites helped.

"Don't let them in," Woody said.

"You hear that?" Slinky Dog said. "Buster's barking."

"Everyone back to your places before Andy wakes up," Woody said.

"But what if they hurt Andy?" Wheezy the rubber squeeze toy penguin said.

The toys were already getting back to their places. The Gorgonites hid under the bed. All of the toys were still by the time Andy woke up. Andy opened the door and saw his dog Buster, who was looking downstairs as he barked. Andy's mom and Molly were also woken up by the loud barking.

"What's wong wif Busta?" Molly asked.

"I don't see anybody in the house," their mom said. "He must have had a nightmare."

"Come on, Buster," Andy said. "You can come sleep with me."

The humans went back to their beds, and Buster slept on Andy's. When Andy was asleep again, Woody went downstairs and found Buzz lying on the floor in pain.

"Buzz!"

"Don't worry Woody," Buzz said. "I'm okay. Or at least I will be."

After Buzz got up, the two of them found Sarge and his soldiers lying under the couch.

"They beat us up and went back outside," Sarge said. "They won't stop fighting."

"You've fought well, soldiers," Buzz said.

"You need to get some rest," Woody said. "We'll think of another plan."


	6. Staff Meeting

The next morning, the toys had a staff meeting while Andy was eating breakfast.

"Those soldiers are out there in the bushes," Hamm said as he looked out the window.

"What are we gonna do?" Rex said.

"Calm down Rex," Slinky said. "I'm sure Woody's come up with another plan."

Woody was standing at what was called "the podium". He used the microphone that Mike had so that he could speak to the audience.

"Listen up, everyone. It looks like these soldiers mean business. They won't stop until they can get these Gorgonites."

"Then let's get rid of them already!" Mr. Potatohead said.

"That's rude!" his wife said. "These Gorgonites are guests in our home."

"Yes we are," Slamfist said.

"We are sorry for endangering you all," Archer said. "I think that it is time for us to leave."

"It is," Woody said. "But you're not leaving this house without me."

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Listen to me," Woody said. "Today, Andy's mom is taking Andy and Molly to Pizza Planet. Me and the Gorgonites could lure the soldiers back into the car. When we get to Pizza Planet, we'll find a way to go to the old neighborhood where Andy used to live."

"What are you gonna do there?" Jesse asked.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"We trust you, Woody," Slinky said.

"If you're going to Pizza Planet," Buzz began, "then you're gonna need a space toy to go with you."

"Thanks, Buzz, but I think it's to dangerous for too many toys to go on this mission."

"But it's not just any toy," Jesse said. "It's Buzz Lightyear!"

If Buzz was human, he would be blushing right now.

"Thank you," Buzz nervously said to Jesse.

"Alright," Woody said. "You can come with me, Buzz. Some of you can help me get into the car. RC, the Gorgonites will need to ride on you to get into the car. Before you do that, the soldiers will need to be distracted before they can do any harm to the Gorgonites. Bullseye, I will need you to ride like the wind when I'm on you so we can get the soldiers to chase us while the Gorgonites try to get into the car."

"You're gonna need me to ride with you," Jesse said.

"And if those guys see the Gorgonites," Mr. Potatohead said, "I can stop them from hitting anyone."

"That's too dangerous, honey!" Mrs. Potatohead said.

"You should know by now that if anything happens to me then you can just put me back together."

"You saved our lives," the aliens said. "We are eternally grateful."

"I know!"

"Okay, dear," his wife said. "Just be careful."

"And of course," Woody said, "we'll need Buster."


	7. Into The Car

The Commando Elite surveyed the porch for hours from behind the bushes. When afternoon came, they could see Andy, Molly, and their mother coming out of the house. After the doors of the car were opened, the dog came out of the house and ran across the street. Andy chased after him. His sister and his mother followed. At that moment, Bullseye ran out of the house carrying Woody and Jesse.

"Ride like the wind Bullseye!" Woody said.

"Take us to the secret Gorgonite base," Jesse added.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked.

"After them!" Kip yelled.

The soldiers chased after Bullseye, Jesse, and Woody as they rode to the side of the house. After a few seconds, Chip heard the sound of wheels. He looked back and saw the Gorgonites riding on a small green car with eyes. Buzz Lightyear was controlling it with the remote control.

"The Gorgonites are escaping! They're getting into the car!"

The other soldiers turned around and saw what was happening. The Commando Elite went back to the front yard. Mr. Potatohead jumped in front of them. He had a pair of eyes on his face that indicated how mad he was.

"Prepare to meet 'Mr. Angry-Eyes!'" he said.

Mr. Potatohead punched a couple of the soldiers. The fight didn't last long. Brick jumped onto Mr. Potatohead, causing his detachable pieces to come off. Buzz surprised them with a jump attack.

"Come and get me, despicable scum!"

Buzz saw Bullseye drop Woody off at the car. Jesse picked up the remote control that Buzz had left on the porch and brought RC back into the house. She picked up all the pieces that made up Mr. Potatohead.

"Way to keep it together," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," she heard Mr. Potatohead's mouth utter. "Put me back together or my wife will nag again."

After she put him back together, they went through the doggy door followed by Bullseye. Buzz headed to the car and got inside. As soon as the Commando Elite entered the vehicle, the Gorgonites pulled them under the seats and wrapped all six of them up in duct tape.

"How dare you take us as prisoners!" Chip said.

Woody put duct tape over all of their mouths.

"You're mouths ought to be shut when there are children present," Woody said.

Ocula peeked outside and saw Andy bringing Buster into the house. The humans entered the car and the car began moving.

"We're on our way," Buzz whispered. "Next stop, Pizza Planet."


	8. Pizza Planet

Minutes passed by during the time it took to get from Andy's house to Pizza Planet. After the humans left the car, Buzz unlocked the doors.

"Roll them under the car," Woody instructed.

The Gorgonites did as they were told and rolled the Commando Elite under the car.

"Watch them," Woody said. "I'll be right back."

"Woody, what are you gonna do?" Buzz asked.

"I have a plan, Buzz. You're just gonna have to trust me."

Woody found an empty cup and wore it. He sneaked into Pizza Planet right after a family went through the entrance.

_"You are clear to enter. Welcome to Pizza Planet."_

Those were the machines that were used to greet costumers as they entered. Woody looked around and saw a pizza delivery man go through a door. Woody followed him and found the kitchen. There, he saw a familiar face.

"I just love pay-day!"

"Al," his boss said to him. "Did you finish putting up posters?"

"All but one," Al said. "I couldn't find a good place to post this one."

"Just throw it away, I guess."

Al crumpled up the extra poster and threw it into the trash. Woody pulled it out when nobody was looking and memorized the number that was written on it. He looked around some more and found the boss' office. There was a phone. He dialed the numbers into the phone. He could hear the phone in the kitchen ringing.

"Al's T...Pizza Planet," Al said.

"Are there any pizzas that are ready right now?" Woody asked in a disguised voice.

"There's a fresh batch of pepperoni pizzas," Al answered.

"I would like to order a box," Woody said.

"What's your address?" Al asked.

Buzz had followed Woody into the kitchen and watched as Al talked into the phone.

"It'll get there in about ten minutes," Al said.

Buzz went into the office and found Woody.

"What are you doing here, Buzz?"

"I don't know what's going on, and I have a right to know," Buzz said.

"You left the Gorgonites alone?" Woody said.

"They're strong, and the soldiers are covered in tape. They'll be fine."

"We have to go back to the parking lot right now."

Buzz and Woody exited Pizza Planet. Luckily, Andy's mom had parked the car close to the building. When Al came out of the building, Woody motioned for the Gorgonites to follow him to the Pizza Planet truck. The Gorgonites managed to push the soldiers through the back window of the truck. Al opened the door to the front passenger seat and put the box of pizza there. Al didn't notice Buzz as he kept the door from closing all the way. Buzz opened it wide enough for Woody and the Gorgonites to enter. They hid under the passenger seat. Al started the car. Loud rock music started playing.

"What if they find us here?" Freakenstein asked.

"Don't worry," Woody said. "As I recall, it is safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay."

As Al drove the truck, the soldiers were bouncing around and bumping into things in the back. Their screams were muffled by the tape.


	9. Sid's Toys

Al parked the truck when he got to his destination. The toys came out from under the seat and went to the back of the car. They pushed the Commando Elite soldiers out of the back window. They were still wrapped in duct tape.

"These guys groan a lot," Insaniac said.

"Believe me," Woody said, "they have all reason to groan."

They rolled the soldiers under the car.

"Why here?" Slamfist asked.

"We don't want Al to see them," Woody said. "He's a thief."

"What has he stolen?" Archer asked.

"Me," Woody said. "About two years ago. But there's no time to explain. Let's get into the house!"

Buzz looked at the house that was before them. It looked familiar, but it wasn't Andy's old house. This was the house of Sid Phillips, a boy who enjoyed torturing toys up until he had a run-in with Buzz and Woody three years prior.

"Woody, we passed Andy's old house."

"We're not going to Andy's old house."

"Woody, this is suicide!"

"Just follow me, guys."

The Gorgonites followed Woody into the bushes. Buzz was reluctant, but he did the same anyway. After all, this was Woody. Woody had never been known to do anything that would get himself killed...for the most part.

"Pizza delivery," Al said as he knocked on the door.

A man answered the door. Woody and Buzz knew that this was Sid's dad.

"We didn't order anything," Mr. Phillips said.

"I know I got the right address," Al said. "Now can you please pay me for these?"

"Well," Mr. Phillips said, "we were trying to think of what to eat. Okay. I'll take the pizzas."

Mr. Phillips gave Al a wad of cash. He took the boxes of pizzas as Al counted the bills.

"What? No tip?"

"Oh. Right."

Mr. Phillips pulled out a five-dollar bill and handed it to Al.

"Thank you for ordering from Pizza Planet," Al said before going into the truck.

As Al drove off, Mr. Phillips went back into the house. Woody, Buzz, and the Gorgonites went around the house and into the backyard. They didn't see anyone back there.

"Hello?" Woody said.

A collection of toys that looked very unusual came out of the bushes.

"Strangers from the outside," an alien toy identical to the ones at Andy's house said. "Wow."

"Greetings, everyone," Buzz said. "You haven't met these other toys, but do you remember us?"

The toys got closer to greet them. Hand-in-the-box shook Slamfist's hand. Scratch-It and Punch-It shook hands with The Frog and Pterodactyl.

"Hi," Punch-It and Scratch-It said.

"Listen, guys," Woody said. "There are these dangerous soldiers that want to destroy these Gorgonites."

"They don't want us to find our home, Gorgon."

"They think that the mission they were made for is real," Buzz said.

"We need something explosive to get rid of these things," Woody said. "Can you help us?"

Sid's toys thought for a moment and then nodded.


	10. The Dragon's Claw

The Phillips sat around the dining table as they each ate pizza slices.

"I don't understand why they thought we ordered pizza," Mrs. Phillips said.

"Maybe Sid made a prank call," her daughter Hannah said.

"That's not true!" Sid yelled. "She's lying! I haven't made a prank call in three years!"

"Is that about the time you started thinking toys were alive?" Hannah asked.

"Shut up!"

"Sid, be nice," Mr. Phillips said.

"She started it!"

"Hannah," Mrs. Phillips began, "we all agreed that we wouldn't question Sid about that phase. He's gone through enough therapy to think of it again."

"I'm gonna go eat in my room," Sid said as he left.

Sid was fifteen year old now. He didn't spend much time hanging out with other teenagers. For the most part, he would hang out in his room. Others would tell him that that was a waste of a summer.

"Stupid Hannah," he muttered to himself.

He got to his room and shut the door. He finished his food in silence. When he was done, he heard a noise coming from the vent. He looked at the wall that the noise was coming from and saw six toy soldiers come out of the vent. Each of them had pieces of duct tape on their bodies.

"Is this some sort of rebel base?" Kip asked.

"Where are the Gorgonites?" Chip said. "Talk!"

"You talk!" Sid said. "You're talking! You can't be talking! It's all my in my imagination. My therapist told me that I imagined living toys because I felt bad about wasting my time taking apart toys. You're not real!"

Chip climbed onto the bed and tugged on Sid's shirt.

"You better talk, kid."

"AH!"

Sid ran out of his room. Scud ran into the room after hearing Sid's scream and began biting the soldiers. Sid ran into the backyard and saw a baby toy's head on top of Erector Set pieces that made it look like a spider or a crab.

"I'm sorry!" Sid said. "I haven't hurt any toy since I heard that cowboy doll's voice. Now you've got soldier toys helping you get back at me? What do you want?"

The alien toy walked up to Sid.

"Those strangers will harm other toys if they aren't stopped. You must use the claw."

"The claw?"

Sid knew exactly what he was referring to. Back in the days when Sid tortured toys, he had a dangerous rocket called The Dragon Claw. He had saved it in his room for a while until he could figure out what huge toy he could try blowing up.

"I'll go get it," Sid said.

Sid went back to his room. Scud was still biting the soldiers. Sid looked under his bed and found The Dragon Claw and duct tape. He got all six of the soldiers away from Scud and took them to the backyard. The rest of his family didn't notice what he was doing since they were focused on a TV program. The soldiers punched Sid, and he dropped them on the ground. Sid's toys fought the soldiers. Jingle Joe, a Melody Push Chime toy with a Combat Carl's head, used it's Mickey Mouse toy arms to strangle Kip. Roller Bob, a jet pilot whose torso was attached to a skateboard, rammed himself into Butch. Walking Car body bumped himself into Link. The insect-headed Rockmobile jumped onto Brick. Nick was kicked by Legs and punched by Ducky. Two miniature soldiers with metal nails surrounded Chip, who easily knocked both of them down. A toy truck drove itself into Chip. Sid picked up all six members of the Commando Elite and used the tape to make them stick to The Dragon Claw. He lit the rocket up with a match.

"I came out of retirement for just this once," Sid said.

"You'll never destroy us, kid!" Chip said.

"It's Sid!"

Sid lit up the rocket with a match and took cover as the flame caused an explosion. Pieces of the Commando Elite flew all around the yard.


	11. The Next Move

Woody, Buzz, and the Gorgonites watched from the bushes as Sid picked up the remains of the Commando Elite.

"What are you doing, Sid?" they heard Mrs. Phillips ask.

"I'm taking out the trash!" Sid replied.

Sid put the pieces in a trash bag and but it in one of the garbage cans by the sidewalk. He had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"I could make a living getting rid of useless stuff," Sid said to himself.

"Thank you," Archer said to Woody and Buzz. "I think that it's time to go home."

"Where will you guys be going?" Woody asked.

"We will continue our search for Gorgon," Archer replied.

"Come on, guys," Woody said. "You don't actually believe that Gorgon is real. Right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Archer said.

Woody wasn't sure how to break it to them. Three years ago, he bluntly told Buzz that he was just a toy. That was because he used to be jealous of Buzz. When Buzz found out that he wasn't a real space ranger, he broke down. Woody wasn't sure how these Gorgonites would react. Luckily, Buzz was able to step in for him.

"All of you are toys," Buzz explained. "You were manufactured for entertainment purposes. There is no real land called Gorgon. You were made to believe that. Your storyline is fictional. It's not real. This, right now, is real. A few years ago, I wished that I was really a space ranger. I realized that I wasn't after I jumped off the stair railing in this house. I was trying to fly like a space ranger, but I didn't."

The Gorgonites didn't respond. They all thought about the things that they had been through. And now, they have no homeland to go to?

"Hey!" a voice from next door said. "I thought it was you guys!"

The voice was that of Bonus Belt Buzz. This was the Buzz Lightyear had fought Andy's Buzz at Al's Toy Barn two years earlier.

"We meet again, Buzz Lightyear."

That was Zurg. He was made to be Buzz Lightyear's nemesis and father.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation," Bonus Belt Buzz said. "A couple of years ago, I also thought that I was a space ranger. Since then, I've been able to accept the fact that I am not a space ranger. I do, however, have a father be with. And we have a kid who likes to play with us. You guys are welcome to live with us."

The Gorgonites thought for a moment.

"There may be no Gorgon," Archer began, "but at least we have each other."

"We're family," Slamfist said.

"We'll live with you guys," Insaniac said.

"Good for you guys," Buzz said. "Now how are we getting home?"

"We live at 234 Elm Street," Woody said.

"Danny's parents are taking him to visit his grandparents," Bonus Belt Buzz said. "They live on that street."

"Sounds like a plan," Woody said. "Gorgonites, remember this song whenever you feel down..."


	12. Going Home

_You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ When the road looks rough ahead_  
_ And you're miles and miles_  
_ From your nice warm bed_  
_ Just remember what your old pal said_  
_ Boy, you've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me _  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_  
_ There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_ We stick together and we see it through_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me _

_ Some other folks might be_  
_ A little bit smarter than I am_  
_ Bigger and stronger too_  
_ Maybe_  
_ But none of them will ever love you the way I do _  
_ It's me and you_  
_ And as the years go by_  
_ Boys, our friendship will never die_  
_ You're gonna see_  
_ It's our destiny_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me_  
_ You've got a friend in me_

Archer played the recording of Woody and Buzz singing the song together as Danny held him and the other Gorgonites along with Bonus Belt Buzz and Zurg. Andy's Buzz and Woody were hiding under the driver's seat. When the family got out to go into Danny's grandparents' house, Danny brought his toys with him. Woody and Buzz got out and went back to Andy's house a few houses over. They had a warm welcome from the other toys in Andy's room.

"Back already?" Rex said.

"Great to see you guys in one piece," Mr. Potatohead said.

"We're in one piece," Buzz said. "The Commando Elite, however, are not. They were blown to infinity and beyond. Now, we have peace."

"Nice one, Buzz," Hamm said.

Bo Peep ran up to Woody and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so glad that you're back, sherriff."

"And I'm glad you're back, spaceman," Jesse said.

"Uh, thank you," Buzz said.

"Those Gorgonites are lucky to have a great home now," Woody said. "So are we."


End file.
